The Horror that is Autopsy Three
by Teenage Metamorphmagus
Summary: Read and find out. If you dont read the AN you dont get the setting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is a role play me and my friend did and then turned into a story. We DO NOT own the characters or the morgue. We borrowed them. So the setting is Renee and Jordan locked in autopsy three and they're the only ones in the building. After you read (and hopefully laugh) hit the magic button and tell us what you think. That way everyone's happy.

Jordan tries the door again, with no luck. "Damn it. Now I'm stuck here with you." She adds in sarcastically, "Just what I always wanted."

"It'll be the high light of my day." Renee shot back, "I'm sure of it."

"Whoever did this is sure going to get their ass kicked." Jordan picks up a scalpel and examines it. "Weren't you supposed to be somewhere right now, Renee?"

"Yeah, a meeting. Lucky me I got stuck here with you instead"

"A meeting with whom? Garrett?" Jordan laughs, "You two really have a thing for each other. But hey, who am I to get into people's personal lives." Jordan says sweetly.

"No, a meeting with someone else, and I do not." She added as an after thought.

Renee leans back on the autopsy table and it roles out from under she steps back to try to stop herself from falling but falls anyway, her ankle making an unpleasant crack like sound.

Jordan rushes to Renee, "Oh my god, are you all right?" She takes a look at her ankle. "Looks like it's broken. Don't get up, just keep on lying there."

"Damn that hurts." Renee said

Jordan looks around the autopsy room for ice. "Damn, nothing"

She runs to the door and starts pounding on it, shouting "Help! We need ice! Get us out of here!"

"One would assume that you would keep a first aid kit in a room like this wouldn't they." Renee said sarcastically, "And were the only ones here so save your breath."

Jordan looks at Renee. "Why would dead people need a first aid kit? They're ALREADY dead; it wouldn't do them much good."

"Yes, but there are still living people in here who are handling things such as sharp scalpels."

"Well we're usually not locked in here, so there's no need for one here. There's one in the morgue across the hall."

"Well that makes even less since seeing as everyone who stays in there for any lengh of time is most defiantly dead."

"Hey, don't ask me. I didn't design it!"

"Thank God" Renee mumbled under her breath.

Jordan pretended not to hear, rolling her eyes instead.

"Damn, how the hell did we get locked in here?"

"You tell me."

"So now the question is, how do we get out of here?"

"Do I LOOK like I designed the place? Why would you need a lock on this place anyway? I mean really."

"You know, I don't HAVE to help you."

"No, but you HAVE to be locked in here with me." Renee shot back.

Jordan sighs and looks around the room. "Renee, help me find something heavy, but small enough so I can lift it."

"I thought that I wasn't supposed to move."

"You can move your eyes."

"Fine what about that." Renee asked pointing to an object on the counter.

Jordan picks up the bag. "Not heavy enough. I'm talking somewhere around 15-20 pounds."

"Right how about that?" Renee pointed to a box sitting on the floor.

"Hmmm..." She lifts the box, grunting. "This...This should do."

"Great, what is it? And what are you going to do with it?"

She drags it to the door and lifts it up. With all her might, she gains momentum and the box crashes through the window, shattering glass everywhere.

"Okay, that's what you're going to do with it."

"Perfect," she says, wiping her hands.

A piercing alarm goes off.

"God, could this day get any worse? The police will be here soon..."

"Yeah, you could be missing a date with your precious detective or something."

Jordan shot a look at Renee. "We're not dating, we're friends. THAT'S IT."

"Right and I'm royalty."

She goes and gets the First Aid Kit and brings it to Renee. As she's bandaging her ankle, she mutters, "Why am I even helping you."

"Because I have power over your boss."

"Fine, fine." She finishes the bandaging. "Ok, your ankle will be good until you get to a hospital. You still shouldn't walk on it." She adds to herself, "It's so much easier working with dead people."


	2. Authors Note

Hello all, I realize that it has been forever since I have updated and I am very truly sorry.

I intend to get back up and posting but, I can only do one story at a time and I intend to finish them all. SO, I want to know which one you guy's want done first.

The choices are:

-A long nine months

-Lil' Secret (note, this one is getting redone from the beginning as we or I speak)

-Over my dead body

-What if?

No body's listening is not on the list because it will be updated occasionally through out the rest of the time it takes to finish it.

So, review with the title of the one you want to be done first.

Also, I want to know if you want a continuation of "Now what?" done. So you can say that in your review too.

Me.


End file.
